


Christmas in Dixie

by PaulrissaRahany



Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [2]
Category: Heartstrings - Fandom, Manifest (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulrissaRahany/pseuds/PaulrissaRahany
Summary: "Christmas in Dixie, it's snowin' in the pines. Merry Christmas from Dixie, to everyone tonight"
Relationships: Genevieve Carson/Ben Stone (Manifest)
Series: 2020 Benevieve Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040186
Kudos: 4





	Christmas in Dixie

She wanted to introduce him to each part of the country, but each place that she could brag about having been--he had already gone in his timeline. He’d happily provided her with stories of the ease of flight which never ceased to amaze. 

Despite the cool weather in New York, she was adamant that she at least show him the gorgeous weather in Tennessee. She continually promised that it was unlike anything he had ever seen. There were cold winter days in New York City, but the cool winter air didn’t bite in Tennessee. Instead, the snow was a welcome to the Great Smoky Mountains. A fluffy layer of white among mountains as far as the eyes could see. It was something that coated the area to give the perfect amount of winter wonderland feelings for the holidays. 

Of course, he hesitated only at the mention of her parents. They were best friends, but neither of them were unaware of how two single adults would look to the outside world. Yet, they had promised everyone in their lives that they were just friends. 

Which is exactly what they were to each other - except for when they both had a bit too much to drink. 

\---

“Stop, stop,” Ben couldn’t control his laughter as he watched Genevieve and her childhood friend act out the last clue to the game. The real adults had gone to bed--taking the children with them. 

Now it was just the younger adults clamoring around to try and beat each other at charades. 

Normally, he made an excellent partner with Michaela, but she had immediately paired up with Saanvi. Which left Ben with Matty--Genny’s childhood boyfriend. A great guy who he had instantly pal’ed up with for the week they were staying in Tennessee. Genny had paired up with Patty. 

“No! She’s almost got it!” Genny cried out. 

There was a playful side of her that she could hide well from anyone in New York City. Her cynical side of things simply masked everything else going on in her life. He could tell that it was easier for her in Tennessee--her guard could come down and she didn’t feel the constant glare of strangers around her. Ben could tell that her friends knew that side of her as well, but the playful glint that continuously glanced his direction was something that they only shared with one another. 

“Times up!” Mic yelled. 

With a pout and a cry, the girls collapsed back onto the couch while the boys erupted into cheers. 

“That was only a lucky break and you know it,” Genny claimed. 

“Only luck?” Ben questioned. His arm slipped behind her shoulders to pull her into his body.   
There were enough red flags going on around them, but under the guise of the party atmosphere--they both let things slide that probably shouldn’t. “I didn’t go to college to not be able to beat my best friend in charades. I was meant for this reason.” 

“Oh? You’re meant for this reason?” Genevieve asked. “You spent your hard earned money on an education to beat me?” 

Mic had watched their friendship escalate throughout the years, but it was always the holiday seasons that she tried to be more vigilant. Her brother was a romantic during any season, but the crush that he had on Genevieve grew with each passing year. 

The gentle caress of his hand caused her to lean more into him--and it was simply a piece of the yearly tradition of both of them letting down their guards. 

“Dad?” 

The familiar voice caused all parties to stop laughing and look towards the young boy standing underneath the entryway. 

“Can y’all lower your voices? It’s kinda hard to sleep.” Cal’s hand brushed the sleep from his eye, but he didn’t react to seeing Genevieve wrapped in his father’s arms. “And Mr Carson promised to take me into town if I wake up early enough tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, buddy, for sure. Want me to come tuck you back in?” He didn’t feel any guilt with Genny being wrapped against his chest, but he also didn’t want Cal to feel awkward. It was an awkward time for him--even without the added stress of their own reality.

“I’m thirteen, dad. I can put myself to sleep if I’m able to focus on sleeping.” 

Genny couldn’t stop a chuckle from escaping. The attitude was so familiar. It was a mini Michaela built into a clone of her best friend. “We’ll keep it down out here, Cal. I’m glad that you told us.” 

They’d always tried to hide their closeness around Cal, but like most things--kids were in tune. He either didn’t mind or didn’t realize the underlying tension that their holds contained.

\---

Ben could tell that Cal was enjoying himself in the mountains. It was nice to see just how big his smile would get each and every time a new adventure was a part of the day. While they both had grown up in New York City, this was an experience that he hoped would be something that Cal could someday continue to remember. 

“So--dad--what’s going on with Genevieve?” 

The question was honest. If Ben hadn’t been shocked by the question, he knew he could have easily hid his true emotions. Instead, he was left stumbling while Cal watched him try to put the pieces together. “Genny? I--Well, she’s a good friend--” 

He’d grown up in this time period of three years. The fluster of his father matched the fluster that Genevieve had gotten when Cal had asked her. It was clear that he was embarrassed at the thought of his pre-teen realizing that there was life after his mom and sister. 

None of them were willing to give up on the quest to get them home, but there was something comforting about staying in the mountains in Tennessee for Christmases. 

“Yeah, but is she staying here? Like--or is she going to come back up with us to New York?”

Genevieve had already gasped and quickly explained that she’d be leaving to go back home with them. The same relieved gasp came from his dad when he realized that Cal wasn’t asking about the personal relationship between them. 

“Oh, yeah, um, she mentioned that we’d all take the train back to the city. Is that cool?” 

His dad couldn’t hide the panic quite as well as Genny had. In a blink of an eye, his favorite lawyer had popped out, but his father was left floundering with trying to cover up his almost explanation. “Yeah, dad, it’s cool. It’s probably not safe for her to travel alone anyways.” 

Ben sighed and wrapped an arm around Cal. “Yeah, definitely not--this is better.” 

His father didn’t know it. 

Genevieve didn’t know it. 

But Cal knew what was going on each year they came to celebrate Christmas.


End file.
